De palomas y cuervos
by innominado
Summary: [Rozen Maiden Fic]¿Cuándo fue que además de tu vida, quise adueñarme también de tu cariño? Quizás cuando entendí que la única persona que puede querer a una muñeca rota es aquella que también está rota por dentro.


**De palomas y cuervos.**

"Una pequeña y (espero que) divertida historia de celos"

"**¿Cuándo fue que además de tu vida, quise adueñarme también de tu cariño? Quizás cuando entendí que la única persona que puede querer a una muñeca rota es aquella que también está rota por dentro." **

_La habitación que nos interesa era pequeña y cuadrada. En una de las paredes, blanca y desnuda como el resto, se abría una discreta ventana por la que se filtraban a duras penas los rayos de un sol otoñal. Eran estos mismos ápices de luz los que ahora calentaban la sonrisa de una pequeña de ojos claros que, estirada sobre una gran cama, lanzaba furtivas miradas a una caja de madera bellamente adornada. Al parecer, estaba esperando algo… _

Abrir los ojos, retirar cuidadosamente la tapa del cofre –ataúd según como se viera- donde dormía, incorporarse tras dejar atrás su sueño de almidón y, como premio, recibir una sonrisa más luminosa que el candoroso sol que aún cegaba sus ojos. No era una mala rutina y Suigintou estaba casi segura de que podría acostumbrarse a ella.

De repente, un aleteo seguido de un par de graznidos interrumpieron los felices pensamientos de la muñeca peliplateada. Una vaga expresión de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro y, casi inmediatamente, éste adquirió un cariz desdeñoso y sombrío; el mismo que se pinta en los rostros humanos justo antes de recibir a un fastidioso invitado.

_¡Ah! ¡Ya está aquí!, ¡ya está aquí!_ –Gritó una jovencita de cabellos largos sin hacer, para nada, amago de su entusiasmo-. Viró la cabeza vertiginosamente rápido y, como impulsada por un resorte, se levantó y encaminó hacia la ventana. La muñeca había quedado olvidada.

Suigintou –suficientemente madura para no deshacerse en pucheros, pero no tanto como para quedarse impasible ante aquella repentina falta de atención- empezó a murmurar entre dientes, jurando y perjurando extrañas maldiciones en alemán.

Mientras tanto, la niña de cabellos largos caminaba con diligencia, con una sonrisa enmarcando su boquita infantil y con un pequeño –y embravecido- mar de migajas en sus manos, que amenazaba con derramarse a cada paso. Por su parte, el pájaro –al ver peligrar su comida- no pudo menos que lanzar un largo graznido de protesta y, a continuación, empezar a golpetear la ventana con su pico.

Suigintou miraba todo aquello con creciente fastidio; más aún cuando –al quedar la ventana finalmente abierta- el ave extendió voluptuosamente las alas y, ante los ojos de la pequeña, empezó a agitar el cuello con tanta vehemencia, que más parecía querer cortejarla que pedir su alimento.

Ajeno a las elucubraciones de su muñeca, Megu Kakizaki contemplaba con una sonrisilla cómo el mar de migajas iba cediendo ante la glotonería del ave… _¡Suigintou!_ –Dijo la jovencita aún con aquella sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sonrisa que tenía la rara habilidad de entibiar el helado corazón de la muñeca- _¿verdad que se ve tierna?_

'_¿cocida o frita?_ –se preguntó Suigintou, tratando también de imaginar cómo se vería más tierna, y ante la visión del ave regada en aceite y cociéndose lentamente, no pudo menos que curvar placenteramente sus labios-. Megu, quien sólo percibió este gesto asintió complacida; el pájaro en cambio –menos ingenuo- no vio con buenos ojos aquella extraña muestra de hilaridad e, intimidado, abajó la cabeza, escondiéndola en la afable mano que lo estaba alimentando.

Un levísimo gruñido escapó de la garganta de Suigintou; _'cocido'_ –se dijo, dado que era el proceso más lento y laborioso- '_cocido vivo'_ y una siniestra, completamente maníaca, expresión de gusto se apoderó de su rostro mientras imaginaba, ahora si, al pájaro retorciéndose entre los fuegos del horno.

'_¡Suigintou! ¡Suigintou!'_ La aludida regresó bruscamente a la realidad y lo primero que vio fue a su sirviente ante ella, sentada a la orilla de la cama, y _sola_. La muñeca comprobó con agrado que la ventana estaba cerrada y no había ni rastro del molesto animal. _'Q-¿Qué?_' –Atinó a decir- '_Sonreíste mucho hoy'_ –dijo con su jovial tono de voz- '_así que pensé que… quizás querrías darle de comer al pajarito, mañana'._ –Continuó, haciendo gala de una ingenuidad tal que casi rayaba la estupidez-.

Suigintou le regaló su sonrisa más inocente, mientras con ensayada –y macabra- docilidad asentía suavemente con la cabeza. Como recompensa, Megu le pasó una mano por el pelo, acariciándolo, y Suigintou ensanchó su sonrisa, feliz de que ésta no fuera la mano con la que había mimado al animal.

**Fin**


End file.
